Moonlight, Madness, and Mischief
by wannabewitch4526
Summary: We all know what happens when two rebel wizards get stuck in a angstfilled castle together... RemSiri AU SLASH I don't own anything except the plot.  Content  M rated by later chapters.  R&R Smut mostly Fluff tho :  REMUS AND SIRIUS FOREVER!  Cheers!
1. Gleamed in the Moonlight

A/N: If you have any reserved qualities about you, I would like to first just say: good for you! But be warned that this story has no reservations, so, I'll let you be the judge of what you can or cannot read.

Also, frankly, I don't care what people have to say or think about my stories. I write about what I want to write, leave out what I want to leave out, and tell the story I want to tell. This is a creative outlet for me, and I only post it for the other fellow persons who let their minds take them, sometimes a little too, far. If you like it, great! More power to you. But if not, I don't care.

So, my dear readers, please set the away message on reality, keep a rain check on sanity, and hang a "Do Not Disturb" sign in the face of reason, as I humbly present: Midnight, Madness, and Mischief, a Harry Potter fanfic.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it! I'm actually at Hogwarts!" 

A small voice added to the roaring mumbling filling the Great Hall. Remus Lupin was a tall, lanky boy with cropped, light brown hair and an aura of innocence and curiosity. He gazed in awe as he and his fellow first years filed into the cavernous hall which was now occupied with all Hogwarts.

"Well, yeah, Remus. Where else would you be, Durmstrang?" The boy next to Remus, whose name was James, started laughing at his own joke. He had a light, breezy laugh, though it had a hint of pride to it. Remus had made friends with him on the train. He was slightly shorter than Remus with dark, messy hair, a long face, and a sort of mischievous twinkle in his eyes, which were a dark hazel.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart!' What house are you gonna be in, Sirius?"

"Well, my family does have quite the history in Slytherin, but who the hell cares about them? I'll be in Gryffindor too, mate, count on it!" The boy speaking was on Remus's right. His thick, black hair fell in loose tendrils down his handsome, carved face. He was a little bit taller than Remus, and his slender face glowed with a sort of mellow, careless arrogance which complimented his personality and features.

"How's about you, Peter? Supposing they put you in Hufflepuff, like your mum?"

"Well, I most certainly do hope that I'm in Gryffindor with you boys, but my mummy would be happy if I was in Hufflepuff, so, I guess I would be happy in either one." The last boy was, shall we say, 'short and stout?' He had bowl-cut, blonde hair and seemed to be hanging off of every word James was saying back on the train.

"How 'bout you, Remus? Which house do you think you'll be in?" Remus had, in fact, been thinking about the ever since he had received his letter. What house would he be put in? He had in fact written a chart based which focused on the statistics of each house.

* * *

**Ravenclaw: Pros: Prized quality intelligence. Remus smart. Mom in Ravenclaw. **

**Cons: bad Quidditch team. Common room crazy during exams. Not many famous alumni.**

**Slytherin: Pros: great Quidditch team. Wicked house colors (green and silver.) **

**Cons: Classmates gits. Death Eaters Slytherins. Very few friends could be made there. Prized quality cunning. Remus not cunning.**

**Gryffindor (!!!): Pros: kiss ass Quidditch team. Brilliant house colors (red and gold.) Prized quality bravery. Remus brave. Dad Gryffindor. Fun classmates. Many friends could be made there. **

**Cons: can be slightly arrogant and illogical at times.**

**Hufflepuff: Pros: classmates nice. Prized quality kindness. Remus kind. Many friends could be made there. Only house with black as House color. Remus's favorite color black **

**Cons: most Hufflepuffs idiots. Dismal Quidditch team. Never wins House Cup. House animal badger. Badger worst house animal! **

* * *

Remus considered the list as he replied, "Gryffindor, probably." "Excellent! Oh, the Sorting's about to begin! Best of luck, mates!" 

Ever since he was young, he had dreamed of this moment. But when he was nine, tragedy struck, which almost kept his dream from coming true forever.

* * *

A/N: Hello, my darling readers! Now, you may be wondering, 'Hey! Why the hell are you interrupting us in the middle of the chapter?' Let me start by saying that I will often pop in and out of the story, which will often result in your displeasure. For those of you bothered by this, I have only one thing to say: frankly my dears, I don't give a damn. (laughs did anyone notice my Gone With the Wind reference?) And, although I may seem, shall we say, 'Peeves-esque,' there is often a point to my random comings. For example, I am here now to tell you the Remus is about to have a flashback! When any character is having a flashback, I shall let you know by doing two things. First, I shall separate it from the rest of the story using one of these snazzy lines, like this:

* * *

I will also put the entire flashback _in italics_. And so, my dear readers, though I regret to inform you that I have no regrets about my intrusion, (it is, after all, my story,) please continue with the reading to which you are so inclined to doing. And, hopefully, one of you will not mind, nay, possibly even enjoy what remains of this adventure!

* * *

"_And make sure you come home before Remus's bedtime, you two!"_

_Remus and his father set off to the woods to go fishing in the lake. They each stepped off the front porch, tackle boxes and fishing rods in hand. That was one nice thing about their summer home in the Muggle world; things took time. They set off for the woods behind their porch, unknowingly that this would be the last time Remus saw this house being fully human._

_Remus sat on the rock next to his father and listened intently as he spoke of how to reel fish in, cast the line out, and hang bait enticingly from the rusty metal hook. He soaked up his father's words like a sponge. His father smiled as he watched his young son's innocent face glow._

_Remus caught his first fish. His father laughed and praised him._

_He kept catching, one fish after the other, until ho had caught nearly every fish in the pond._

"_Daddy, the fish look so sad. Can I let them go?"_

_Remus's father nodded, so proud of his caring, compassionate, intelligent son._

_Remus's dad was packing up the tackle box, as Remus was letting all the fish free, naming each one as he released them._

"_Goodbye, Apollo! Goodbye, Venus! Goodbye, Dionysus!"_

_A rustling in the bushes near Remus. If only they had heard…_

_ROAAAAAR!_

_A giant, wolf-like creature stood before Remus, glaring at him, through narrow yellow eyes._

"_Don't move, son! I'll distract it!"_

_Remus's father hit the beast with sticks, made screeching noises, and jumped up and down on its tail; anything to distract it from his baby boy. Normally this scene would look comical, but in this context it was almost frightening what lengths needed to be taken to distract the monster._

_AH-OOOH!_

_It howled like a coyote on a desert plateau. Then, it pounced._

_It pinned Remus to the ground, using each paw's mighty strength to suppress the terrified boy beneath it. Then, it darted its head down at the boy's throat, and it wasn't until the boy's eyes, too, became an evil shade of yellow that it released him. Its task was complete._

_Remus's father was at a loss of what to do._

"_Remus?"_

_The boy's head turned. Only then did he see what had become of his cherished son. He now looked upon the face of his son's attacker. A long, protruding snout, long, gray fur slowly encasing his tiny little body, and fangs that gleamed in the moonlight where Remus's smile had been before._

_Remus was a werewolf._

_Luckily, his father knew enough to run. He cried as he ran, knowing that he would no longer be able to look upon the full moon in the same way again._

* * *

"Lupin, Remus." 

Remus was brought out of his reverie by the firm voice of Professor McGonnagal, which was highlighted by a slightly Scottish accent.

Remus trodded lightly down the stairs to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat, as if the floor was a minefield. He took a deep breath. 'Remember, Remus, you're here, at Hogwarts! Very few people with your, affliction, get this opportunity! What the hell are you worrying about? What does it matter what house you're in?' 'It matters a hell of a lot,' the other voice inside his head said. Realizing that everyone was waiting for him to put the damn hat on, he shoved it on his head and hoped for the best.

"Gryffindor!"

Yes! He was in Gryffindor! He hadn't realized until now how much he wanted to be there, especially because Sirius was already there, beaming and applauding louder than anyone else. Remus ran down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius.

"Good one there, mate! I was worried for a minute there that you ere having second thoughts about this."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were just, I dunno, standing there. You looked like you were gonna turn around and head home."

"Oh, that. I was just, thinking, is all."

As James and Peter, both also newly appointed Gryffindors, sat down, the tables were suddenly filled with an marvelous feast. There were hams, mashed potatoes, green peas, Peppermint Humbugs (for whatever reason,) and sweets out the wazoo. 'I could get used to this,' Remus thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! My first chapter! Yay! Anyway, I think I need to now discuss with you the endangerment of the cyberbunnies. They feed off of reviews, and, because of the severe review shortage, the cyberbunnies are starving and facing extinction. Point blank: review and save the cyberbunnies. Every review counts. Thank you for your mandatory-esque attention, and I do so hope to see some of you for Chapter 2! 3 


	2. A Facade of Carelessness

A/N: Ah! Welcome back! I was quite hoping you would return. Well, here's the second installment of Moonlight, Madness, and Mischief!!! As I write now, I watch my little sister rock out to Hannah Montana, as my rabbit, Lola, hops fervently around on her little lavender harness. I am sitting on my lime green faux silk comforter. Presently, I have no idea at all as to why I'm informing you of my current situation and position. There must be some subconscious reason, however, seeing as it jumped from my conscience to the pen to the paper (I write every chapter in ink before it' translated into pixels on the computer screen.) Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Here, finally is Chapter Two of Moonlight, Madness, and Mischief. I thoroughly (though not meaningfully) apologize for my brief lack of focus.

* * *

As they entered their fourth year…

* * *

A/N: Oh, did I forget to mention we're skipping three years? How silly of me  It just didn't seem necessary to add in three years' worth of detentions and other various misdeeds caused by our favorite foursome. Now, for those of you who wonder 'Well, geez! What happened during their first three years?' Let us make up something and say that they spent these valuable years of youth fulfilling their mutual secret ambitions to become tap dancing thestral riders. Now, back to our feature presentation!

* * *

As they entered their fourth year, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, now known as the Marauders, were full of ambition, confidence, and pride. They were all quite the ladies' men, even little Peter (but by way of association with the Marauders, not charm or appearance.) They had all changed since they first met in the first year, both physically and mentally.

* * *

James was the leader, the head, the alpha. He had grown to be 5'10". His once short hair was now long (not as long as Sirius's, but, nevertheless….) His skin was clear of the devastating acne attack which struck as the latter of the previous year, leaving it smooth (except the occasional morning stubble) and pale. He was muscular because of all of his Quidditch training (he played Seeker for Gryffindor.) This lead to personality development as well. He was a charmer; every girl, boy, teacher, and even ghost simply loved him. He was also a tad bigheaded, but in almost an endearing way. But, regardless of which attractive girl asked him out, he was saving himself for his crush ever since the second year: Lily Evans, an attractive, spunky red-head from Gryffindor. 

Sirius had also changed. His hair, once greasy and heavy (much like their sworn enemy, Sniv— erm, I mean _Sev_erus Snape,) was now bouncy and light, although it still retained its now signature tendrils falling down his carelessly handsome face. He had grown to be 6'1", very tall for a boy of fourteen. Then again, boys underwent puberty much earlier in the wizarding world. He was also toned and lean, though most of it was through helping James practice, rather than actually _playing_ Quidditch. He was carefree and cocky, ant the most mischievous of the Marauders. He tended to be harassed by girls because a) he was the most handsome Marauder (at least, in HIS opinion,) and b) because they knew that James was saving himself for Lily, so they settled for the next best thing: his closest mate.

Remus still looked very similar to what he looked like in his childhood, though more lean and mature. He had grown to be 6'0". His light brown hair was still straight and plain, although it now grew to below his jaw line, whereas when he was young, it was short and cropped. He was skinny, not as the result of physical exhilaration, merely genetics. His personality had changed the most. He was still kind, sensitive, and quiet, but he now had a sense of pride that must have been acquired through being one of the four most popular boys in school. He was also now loud and rather, erm, how shall we say this? Um, well, his mind was often stuck in the gutter, but mainly for joking purposes rather than actual thoughts. He was now also very VERY close with Sirius, they were definitely best mates.

Peter had hardly changed a bit. His blonde hair was still bowl cut, and he was still rather "vertically challenged," standing at a mere 5'6". Although he had tried to lose his chubbiness, it seemed to cling to him as though a Permanent Sticking Charm had been placed on it. Regardless, he was still complimented by the occasional girl, and even had a girlfriend named Dolores Stoutman, a Hufflepuff. She was a short, erm, well I don't want to say _fat_, but… well, she had strawberry blonde hair, and was rather lacking in the intelligence department. Anyway, he liked being able to say that he had a girlfriend. He was proud and liked to shove his popularity in everyone's faces.

* * *

Sirius had been putting on merely a façade of carelessness lately, however. The fact of the matter was, girls simply didn't seem to interest him anymore. He was beginning to doubt that they ever really had. The physicality of men had always fascinated him, but he was never really too sure why, although he doubted that it lacked purpose. Also, he had been beginning to notice the rich quality of low voices. They had a sense of sensuality and clarity to them which he had never noticed before. He knew that this couldn't be all coincidence. He had been toying with the idea on and off during the summer, when it suddenly hit him in a History of Magic class. The impact was that which one might experience if they were woken abruptly out of a dark, warm sleep by means of cold water thrown on top of them, revealing a brilliantly bright, all white room with the sun shining at full intensity through the many windows. 

'Dear Merlin, I'm gay!'

Sirius was almost nervous that he had said this out loud, but no girls were crying, so he figured that he was safe.

'Damn, I'm gay. I, Sirius Orion Black, am a fairy!'

The idea seemed like an elegant solution to his problems, when another thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

'What are the Marauders gonna think?! They're gonna think I've gone off my rocker, that's what they're gonna think. Damn it, why me?!?! Should I tell them? Yeah, they've always been honest with me, I might as well be honest with them. But what the hell am I gonna say? _Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that I'm gay. See ya!_ Damn, Sirius, you've really put yourself into the cooker this time, haven't you, ol' boy?'

Then, for the first time since Binns had started teaching at Hogwarts, someone actually tried to pay attention and focus on his lecture, as Sirius tried desperately to drown out his problems with the monotony in Binns's voice.

* * *

A/N: Well, my cherished readers, thus concludes the second installment of Moonlight, Madness, and Mischief. But what WILL the Marauders think of Sirius's newfound sexuality? (Hint: The answer MAY surprise you… 'nough said!) And now, as a concerned author, I must again remind you of a more serious (no pun intended, honestly) matter: the endangered cyberbunnies. They must eat reviews in order to survive! So, please, any spare reviews you can donate to this "ancient and most noble" cause is greatly appreciated. Reviews may be submitted by clicking on the nifty little "Go" button on the bottom left hand corner, next to that adorable little drop down box upon which "Submit Reviews" is inscripted. Now, I know that, for most of you, this is fairly self-explanitory, yet I feel I must direct the poor souls whom cannot complete such a task on their own. Bless them. Remember: every review counts. You can save the cyberbunnies. You can make a difference. Thank you for your patience throughout these (sometimes fairly pointless) author's notes, even though you CAN just skip to the next chapter, I don't care, I really can't stress that enough. Look for Chapter 3 coming soon to a theatre near you! 


	3. The Effect of Butterbeer

A/N: Hello again! On behalf of… well, I don't really know whose "behalf" this is. Let's dedicate this chapter to my dear mother, because without her, there would be know me (tear), and without me, there would be no Moonlight, Madness, and Mischief. So, in dedication to my mother, I present the third installment of this saga. Please, do try to tolerate my writing, because, really, you have no choice! MWAH HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!! Enjoy.

* * *

'Just remember, Remus. You're never going to get him. Stop thinking about him.' Remus had always known about his "preference" as far as love was concerned, but it had never bothered him; that is, until now. Why did he have to feel this way, especially about _him_? Well, he knew why he liked him. His long, lean body, his sexy carved face, his crystal clear laugh that had the effect of Butterbeer on Remus's insides, the long, loose tendrils of dark hair carelessly framing his jubilantly young face. 'But Remus! HE'S STRAIGHT! GET THE BLOODY HELL OVER HIM!!!' But he couldn't. Not that he hadn't tried, mind you. 'We're _just_ friends. Nothing more.' 'Yeah, but you want that to change, don't you?' This voice, this sadistic voice inside of his head, it seemed to thrive off of Remus's pain. It had been torturing him more so than ever in the last few months. Why in the name of Merlin did he have to go to that damned Astronomy Tower?!

* * *

_The Great Horned Owl swooped down onto Remus's shoulder, with a smudged envelope in its beak._

"_What's this? Mum and Dad aren't due to send anything for another two weeks!" He glanced over at Sirius, who was sitting across from him. He merely grinned._

_**Hey Remmy!**_

_**Want to meet up in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow at midnight? We never get to hang out alone anymore. You'll probably get this at breakfast tomorrow morning. Just nod your head or something if you want to. See you tomorrow night (hopefully)!**_

_**Your Best Mate,**_

_**Siri**_

_Remus looked at the letter carefully. There must have been some reason why Sirius wanted to meet him alone. Though, from this letter, he couldn't quite tell what it was. He hesitated, then, seeing as he found no negative purpose hidden in the script on the parchment, he gave a quick nod to Sirius._

_It was 12:05 am. Remus waited alone on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. Suddenly, he heard footsteps running up the stairwell._

"_Sorry I'm late, Remmy. Nick was floating right next to the door."_

"_S'alright, Siri. What's up?"_

"_You are. You've been weird lately. Getting sick every month, growing skinnier by the day, always looking worse coming out than you did going in. What's going on with you? Are you okay?"_

'_Damn, he knows. Should I tell him?' 'Of course you should, he's your best mate! You shouldn't lie to him!' 'Yeah, but then he'll hate you. Who you are.' 'He's friends with __you__, not the human you are.' 'Yeah, but he didn't know what he was getting himself into, now, did he? Face it, Remus. You're screwed.'_

"_Rem, are you okay?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Listen, Sirius. There's something I need to tell you."_

…

"…_So, you're a werewolf, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I guess __that__ explains everything."_

"_Sirius, I totally understand if you don't want to be friends with me any---"_

"_What! Are you mental?! Of course we're still friends!"_

"_You'd still be friends with me--- even if I was a werewolf?"_

"_Well, apparently I've been friends with one for four years, so I guess it's a little late to turn back now, huh?"_

_Sirius grinned and playfully punched Remus in the shoulder. Remus was in shock. Sirius didn't mind. Sirius Black would still be friends with Remus Lupin, the werewolf. The acceptance overwhelmed him. He suddenly looked at Sirius in a new light. He began to feel warm and tingly inside, and he was suddenly very aware of how besheveled his own appearance was. He had never felt this way himself before, but he had read about it in boatloads of books. Could he really be---in love--- with Sirius?_

* * *

Now all of the Marauders knew about his "furry little problem," as Sirius called it. They were even trying to find a way to accompany him to his transformations. He realized now how truly insulting he had been to his own dear friends, thinking that they wouldn't accept him.

But this "love" thing was entirely different. He couldn't just walk up to Sirius and say "Hey Sirius. I love you. Thought you should know. See ya!" He would try to hold it in a little while longer, and maybe it would go away.

* * *

A/N: And so concludes the 3rd segment in our story. For those of my darling readers who actually managed to enjoy themselves reading my story, merci (that's thanks in French)! But, if you have the sudden urge to hurl rotted vegetables at me, _why the hell are you still reading it?!_ Go to another story, I could care less! But, if you DO like my work, please review and save the cyberbunnies! Look for Chapter Four coming your way soon! The bunnies and myself thank you most sincerely. 


	4. Nature's Way

A/N: Alright, people. I'm feeling very emotionally inclined tonight, so, be forewarned: this might get a tad dramatic. Anyway, something big is gonna happen this chapter, so… just, enjoy it, okay? By the way, I thoroughly apologize for the lack of witty author's notes. I just feel as if they almost take away from the story, which is basic enough as it is (at least, right now.) I've written up to Chapter 7, and it gets better, I swear! Cheers!

* * *

Sirius had been tormented with the idea of being "flamboyant," as he coded it, ever since that History of Magic class. But, that damned night in the Astronomy Tower had made him realize something far more disturbingly awkward.

It was as though he had seen Remus for the first time. Never had he seen anything that he wanted so badly, not even the new Lightning 5000 racing broom. It felt like every girl he had ever gone out with was a pint of Butterbeer, whereas Remus was a tall, flaming hot bottle of Firewhiskey. And, though both were pleasant, it seemed rather obvious which one he preferred. Never bofre had he seen hair fall so perfectly across someone's face (even his own! And that was saying something , considering he was about as Narcissistic as was physically possible.) Never had he seen such deep, meaningful, stormy grey eyes before. Never had he seen a more perfectly innocent smile before. He figured that it must've had something to do with the moonlight, which he had never seen Remus in before (for obvious reasons,) especially considering the moon was about two days from being perfectly full. He rather thought that it brought out a wild side to Remus's seemingly weathered and worn appearance.

Could he really be falling for his best mate?

* * *

He trudged back into the Dormitories after a particularly stressful Potions class. He decided that it was high time that his friends knew about… it…, so he sat on his four-poster and waited for the rest of the Marauders to arrive from their respective classes. As soon as they returned, he began to speak.

"Right. Well, I've been toying with how to say this for the past couple of months, but I figure I should probably just spit it out, so, here goes."

He sighed, knowing very well that this might well be the last time he spoke to some of them. If they were annoying-arse homophobs, they wouldn't speak to or associate themselves with him again. But, he figured they should know the truth.

"I'm gay."

James just stared at him. Not md, but startled. Peter shot the pumpkin juice he was drinking out of his nostrils. Remus, however, just sat there with this look of pleased indifference, as if Bertie Bott's had just issued a new flavor. He was also the first to speak:

"How long have you known?"

"For a few months, now."

"Hmm… interesting…."

Remus just leaned back and smiled casually, his head resting in his hands. Sirius didn't really understand Remus's reaction, but was far too pleased to read into it at all. James spoke next.

"Wow. It's not like I mind, don't get me wrong. You'd still be my best mate, even if you did it with Firecrab."

"Eww! That's disgusting, Jamie!"

Sirius hadn't used that nickname for James since they were young. It seemed to lighten up the mood.

"But, just out of curiosity, _how_ exactly did you figure this out?"

"It wasn't you, so don't flatter yourself. Nah, I just sort of, _knew_… I dunno…. I used to think I was just like, going through a phase, I guess. Anyway, now I'm sure of it."

"What? How so?"

"Well, how else do you _know_ know?

"Ooh! Sirius fancies someone!"

"Maybe…."

"Well? Who's the lucky bastard?!"

"I'm not telling you, any of you, until I find out if he likes me back."

"Aww! Just tell us, we're not gonna tell anyone!"

"And trust you? I don't think so."

"It sounds like I'm going to have to tickle it out of you to get the answer out, eh?"

James pulled out his wand, but stopped as Sirius's mouth opened to speak.

"It looks as though Pete's the one who needs the Tickling Charm cast on him! You're not okay with my sexuality, Petesy?"

He put on a rather convincing puppy dog face.

"Because it was YOU who made me realize! Oh, Peter! I love you! Marry me Peter! We could make such beautiful homosexual babies together!"

Peter stared at him like he was a dementor. Everyone else caught onto the joke, though, because they were now laughing too. Peter finally spoke.

"Come on, guys, that's not funny!"

He put on a very serious face, as if he was scolding a small child.

"Now Sirius. I'm sorry, but I regret to inform you that I'm heterosexual, and, frankly, I think it's unnatural to have feelings for other men."

Sirius put on a shocked face.

"Peter, I'm hurt!"

He clutched his chest mock-seriously.

"But, think about it, it's perfectly natural. Why, if two men never fell in love, we would never have a fashion industry! We need gays, Peter. We must look fabulous at all times, it is Nature's way.

"Well, I don't think any less of you, Sirius. You're still my friend, but I still think it's creepy."

And they laughed themselves to sleep.

It had all gone well. They were all still friends, and Remus even seemed a little pleased, although that could have been Sirius's wild imagination. But, could it be?

Did he feel the same way?

* * *

A/N: Thus ends Chapter 4. So sad, I know…. I just hope I left enough suspense so that you all will come back to my story, I do love it so. Please review! Shout outs to those of you who have reviewed so far (you know who you are!) Also, MysteriWriter07, did you notice our little inside joke when Sirius was "professing his love" to Peter? Yay you! I love you! Guys, don't be hatin', MysteriWriter07 is my best buddy-pal, okay? Chill, seriously. If you want a shout-out, you come hang out with me six days a week, have umpteen inside jokes with me, and always be there for me. Mysteri EARNED that title, believe me…. Love ya, bitches 


	5. Cherished Moments

A/N: Hey guys! Well, we've been through a fair amount together so far, haven't we?! Remus has confessed his being a werewolf, and discovered he was gay. Sirius has also discovered his "flamboyant" nature, and has come out to the Marauders. But, we are merely shin-deep in the story, whereas when our journey is complete, you will have been fully submerged. Please continue enjoying yourselves, as I present the 5th installment of Moonlight, Madness, and Mischief.

* * *

So, the year went on as usual, only. This time, Sirius was often the butt of harmless ridicule from his fellow Marauders. Now, Remus and his friends were studying frantically for the end-of-the-year exams. Well, everyone except Sirius, that is. He was busy plotting with Peeves about how best to bring about the well-needed dose of mischief to the students who 'so desperately needed it,' as Sirius put it. This included switching Filch's _Madame Malkin's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover_ with Muggle glue, resulting in sticky floors all along the corridor heading towards DADA, and even the added bonus of Mrs. Norris getting stuck in the goopy mess!

"Never in all my years of this godforsaken job have I had to deal with such a meddlesome, tormenting kid!"

"What can I say, Argy… May I call you Argy?"

"Absolutely n—"

"Excellent. So, as I was saying, Argy, I'm a natural."

"You're gonna be spending the next week cleaning the bedpans in the Hospital Wing—_without magic_."

"O, gee! I'm thrilled! Golly day! I simply _must_ go tell my friends!"

And Filch stood there, dumbfounded, as Sirius clicked his heels and skipped off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius ran off to find a first year. He had a couple of Sickles in his pocket, and, besides, simply _every_ first year girl would want a peck on the cheek from the most handsome, popular bachelor in the school. He found his target as he was passing the lavatories. Amanda Silverstone, vice-president of the Sirius Black Fan Club.

"Oi! Mandy!"

"Oh, h- hi, Sirius!"

He hadn't seen anyone giggle that hard since… well, since he nailed Rebekah Bloomberg in the supply closet last month.

"Listen, Mandy Candy, I'm in a bit of a fix, and you're positively the only person who can help me."

"Oh, re- really? I'll do _anything_, just say the word!"

"Excellent. I knew I liked you! Anyway, I need to study for Herbology, but I just got a detention from Filch just because he mixed up the gluified the floors! I can't _possibly_ do it, so I was wondering if, maybe, for fair compensation, of course, you could do it for me? Help a friend?"

He shot her his signature puppy-dog face. She simply couldn't resist.

"Of course! Anything for you, M- Mr. Black!"

"Oh please! _Call me Sirius_."

"Oh my! Well, _Sirius_, when does this begin?"

"Tomorrow night. And it's just this week darling. I knew I could count on my number one fan! Thanks!"

He pulled her next to him, gave her a peck on the cheek, and slipped two sickles into the _back_ pocket of her jeans, for added compensation. She shuddered and blushed heavily, then sprinted away, probably to tell her little friends.

"Works every time…." Sirius said to himself. Then he whistled down to the Common Room.

* * *

By the time Sirius got to the Common Room, Remus was already asleep on the armchair by the fire, piled up with various textbooks, quills, and parchments. He had a most curious, but rather pleasant dream.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! I'm baaaack! Please, hold your applause. Anyway, so we know Remus is about to have a dream, right? So, it'll be in italics, same as flashbacks, because I figure they're pretty damn similar ;-) I'm sorry, don't mind my barging in. Please continue.

* * *

_Remus stood in a sort of white oblivion. Then, as he remembered things, they appeared. They surrounded him, engulfed him. It was as if he had been lead into a muggle 3D movie theatre, featuring his fondest memories._

_--_

_He was on the train to Hogwarts, sitting alone in the last compartment._

"_Hey, why are you sitting alone?"_

"_Because I don't have friends."_

"_Well, we're just gonna have to fix that, now, aren't we?"_

"_All right! Please, come in!"_

"_I'm Sirius, by the way. An this is James—"_

"_Hullo!"_

"—_and Peter –"_

"_Hi!"_

"—_so, now that you know all of our names, I think it's only fair we know yours."_

"_Remus. Remus Lupin."_

_Sirius sat down next to Remus, something not many people did voluntarily, for obvious reasons._

_--_

_He was in the second year. His cousin had just died._

"_She – was my – best friend! –Other than you, of course."_

"_Relax, Rem. If she knew you, she was pretty well off."_

"_I just – can't – believe she's – gone,-- ya know?"_

_He burst into tears. He collapsed into Sirius's lap. But rather than shrinking back, Sirius laid his hands on Remus's back and hair and comforted him until he fell asleep on the couch._

_Sirius carried him up to the Dormitories and gently tucked him into his bed._

_--_

_He was at a Quidditch match, rooting and cheering for James. He had charmed a large sign to flash between "Go, Go, Gryffindor!" and "Slytherin Smells!" Sirius had painted his face red and gold. He laughed at the Slytherin Beaters when they smashed together, and hollered and screamed when James went into a death-defying Wronsky Feint to catch the Snitch. They celebrated in the Gryffindor Common Room with Pumpkin Pasties and Butterbeer._

_--_

_Sirius and Remus were studying near the Shreaking Shack, in their third year._

"_You know, Rem? It's supposedly the most haunted building in Britian."_

_Remus obviously knew the falsehood of this statement. _

"_Yeah, well, maybe that – spirit – has a lot going on! Maybe people should give m—I mean, __him__, a break!"_

"_I agree. I mean, this poor ghost probably only floats around harmlessly, ya know?"_

"_Wow! You're the first person to see it my way!"_

"_You too, Rem!"_

"_Woah, Siri, that's wicked. We, like, have best friend telechenesis!"_

"_Yeah, well I'm not as smart ---"_

"_Yes you are, __you__ just don't __try__ is the thing."_

"_That's probably true."_

_They laughed together in the fluffy white snow._

_--_

_He was in the Astronomy Tower._

"_So, you're a werewolf, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I guess __that__ explains everything."_

"_Sirius, I totally understand if you don't want to be friends anymore –"_

"_What? Are you mental? Of course we're still friends!"_

"_You'd still be friends with me even if I was a werewolf?"_

"_Well, apparently I've been friends with one for four years, so I guess it's a little late to turn back now, huh?"_

_Sirius grinned and playfully punched Remus in the shoulder._

_--_

_Why was he seeing these memories? Why not going on holidays in France with his parents? It suddenly dawned on him: they had all been cherished moments with Sirius. Why couldn't he just get over him? But, before he could answer, more images popped up._

_--_

_He was in a bed, opening his eyes, and seeing a man with long, loose tendrils staring back at him._

"_Good morning, love."_

_--_

_He was at King's Cross Station, seeing off his child to Hogwarts. The same man stood next to him the whole time, holding his hand._

_--_

_He was in a rocker, reading the newspaper, as an old man with long, grey hair and a carved face sat next to him, reading a story to a small child sitting on his lap, who resembled the child from the previous vision. Remus could only assume this was his grandchild._

_--_

_He was much older, and dying. He lay in a quilted bed. Next to him was the same man as always._

"_I love you Remus. I'll miss you, but no doubt I'll see you again soon."_

_--_

_He was sitting at a table next to a large door. Sirius popped up next to him. They took hands and opened the door, revealing a brilliantly bright light.

* * *

_

He woke up, and looked over at Sirius, _his_ Sirius, snoring into the tangled bedcovers wrapped around him. He climbed onto Sirius's bed and fell back asleep.

Little did he know that Sirius was wide awake. He wrapped his long arms securely around Remus's tiny waist.

This was how it was meant to be.

* * *

A/N: Well, did you love it? _I_ thought it was rather fluff-tastic (and, yes, that is _too_ a word—at least in MY mind!) Pleeeeeeeease review! SAVE THE CYBERBUNNIES! Thanks, merci, donkascheiin, gracias, or whatever it is you kids say these days ;-) Cheers! 


	6. A Chest of Galleons

A/N: I don't really feel the need to say something witty—juts, enjoy…. REVIEW AFTERWARDS!!! Spread the word! All that good shit ;-)

* * *

"Oi! What are you two doing in bed – together!?!?!?!"

Leave it to Peter to screw up a perfectly nice (slightly even romantic… eek! Yay!) moment between Sirius and his almost lover. 'Well, might as well make the most of it, eh, Sirius?'

"Oh, sorry Peter. We were just making passionate, hot sweaty, gay love to each other. How'd you sleep?"

"Merlin's beard! That's gross!"

Sirius had never really understood why James was friends with Peter in the first place, but he wasn't going to waste valuable time and energy pondering that matter. He was part of the gang, and that was that. Besides, he was the most gullible git in the world, and as always a good butt of ridicule.

But then he did something seemingly unforgivable.

"James, get in here!"

James appeared from the lavatory seconds later, steam pouring out from the door behind him. A scarlet red towel was wrapped around his waist.

"What, Peter?"

"These two –"

He stuck out his porky fingers at Remus and Sirius, like the were some new breed of Hinkypunks.

"—were SLEEPING TOGETHER!!!"

"Oh, wow…. Sirius, is that true?"

James looked uncomfortable, but not in a disgusted way. It looked as if he had almost expected this. Sirius couldn't speak. Luckily, Remus began explaining.

"Now, before you go worrying your pathetically big heads, nothing happened. I was cold, and Sirius's bed has the best comforter in the dormitory. I just kind of sneaked in while he was still asleep, it didn't mean anything--"

Sirius noticed, or maybe he was just fanticizing, but Remus seemed a little disappointed when he said that! 'So there still is hope, mate!' 'Shut up, brain!'

"—no worries, mates. We weren't doing anything your mothers would be concerned about, if that puts your minds at ease."

"Oh, okay. Well, Peter and I better go to Charms. Later Remus, later Sirius. Come on, Pete."

He wasn't sure, but Sirius had the distinct feeling James knew what had happened all along. Watching him usher Peter out of the room, a great sweeping gratitude and respect for James almost overwhelmed Sirius.

* * *

"Look, Siri. I'm really sorry about that –"

"Did it really not mean anything to you?"

'O damn, good job, Sirius. Way to open your big freakin' mouth!'

"Well, do you want the truth, or the lie that I wish were true?"

Sirius realized that this was the moment of truth.

"—the truth."

Remus looked pained as he responded in a voice barely audible:

"No, I lied."

And before Remus could say anything more, Sirius pulled his body against hi and kissed him more passionately than he had ever kissed and girl in his life. The tingling sensation of his lips against Remus's was the most beautiful feeling in the world. Remus, rather than puuling away, kissed him back. This made them both melt with joy. They explored each other's mouths and faces, as if searching for a big chest of Galleons. Or, rather, that they had already found it, and were savouring the shimmering, glistening prize that stood opposite them. They slowly, and rather reluctantly, pulled apart as they realized the gravity of their actions.

"Did you just –"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Rem. I meant to tell you, but I always assumed you were, well—"

"Siri, do you realize what we just did?"

"Yeah! Listen, I'm so sorr—"

"Sirius Orion Black. If you apologize one more time, I'll never kiss you again."

"There's—gonna be a next time?"

"Well, yeah! Do you realize what this means?"

"I think it means we're –'

"Yeah, me too. Wow,_that_ made my life!"

"I know! Should we tell—"

"Don't tell anyone yet, but if it gets serious, just tell James. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. But, whatever happens, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Hell yes! I couldn't live without you, Siri."

"Me either, Rem."

There was a long silence between them as they took in the events of the past five minutes,

"Siri?"

"Yeah?"

Then Remus took Sirius's hand in his.

"I'm really glad you came to my train compartment that day."

Sirius grasped Remus's hand back.

"Me too, Rem. Me too."

Then, Remus grabbed his wristwatch from the bedside table.

"Damn, we need to get to History of Magic."

"That's okay. Since when do we ever pay attention there?"

Sirius shot that smirk that positively sent shivers down Remus's spine.

"Let's go Rem!"

Sirius pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his arm as they ran down the halls –

Together.

Dodged through the mobs of students –

Together.

And sat down and wrote back and forth—

Together.

Finally, they, Sirius and Remus, were –

Together.

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? IT FINALLY HAPPENED OMFG!!! Please review, otherwise I don't get the utter joy of reading your thoughts about my story :-) It also feeds the poor cyberbunnies! Now, I'm also hosting an adoption service. If you review, I'll send you the name of your cyberbunny that your regular reviews are sponsoring. That also means to include your email address in the review!!! If you've already reviewed for me, send me your email address and I'll send you a cyberbunny! SO PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!! The cyberbunnies and myself thank you. 


	7. Spheres of Burning Amber

A/N: Well, well, how I _do_ love being in control of the fates of these lovers. It also helps that I'm holding some of you in the palm of my hand (I'm egocentric—deal.) Anyway, I've finally gotten around to typing up this Chapter, and I do _so_ hope that some of you will enjoy it. By the way… I've received so little reviews, the cyberbunnies are DYING!!! This is a severe problem! REVIEW AND SAVE THE CYBERBUNNIES!!! Many thanks to all who have (you know who you are.) And, just FYI, I review EVERY story I read, it's really not that difficult request.

* * *

The summer had gone by retchingly slowly for Remus and Sirius. Although they sent constant letters back and forth, Sirius was constantly being harassed by his parents, about topics from being in Gryffindor (a cardinal sin in the Black household) to his friends to Muggle-born rights, so they never got to see each other. However, each one kept and filed away every letter they received. Sirius reread Remus's scratchy, practically illegible handwriting (which many smart people had) every time he was shut up in his room, which was rather frequently. Remus took each note filled with Sirius's distinctive cursive lettering with him to every transformation in the dark woods, with only the menacing moonlight with which to read them by. Remus rather hoped that his friends would find a safe way to join him on these excursions soon. Sirius swore that they had had a major breakthrough at the end of last year, but he refused to say anymore, simply replying, "I don't want you worrying your pretty little head about what we're up to, so keep your nose out." 

But now, summer was finally over, and the Marauders were soon back on the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm… Should I recount the hours on the train? Nah. Well, sorry 'bout that, but all they did was eat Chocolate Frogs and play Exploding Snap anyway, so let's really mix things up and skip all the way to Remus's birthday! (By the way, it's October 10 :-) )

* * *

"Oi! Wake up, lazyhead! It's your birthday!!!" 

"Gerroff, Siri!"

Remus had awoken to Sirius jumping on top of his bed and licking him until he got up. Though it may sound disgusting, Sirius had been doing this whole 'licking' business since they were children. The only difference now was that Remus didn't mind it too much.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REM!!!"

"Thanks, Siri. But, is it at all possible to lower your volume a little bit? It's that time of the month again."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Rem. _Is this better?"_

"Yes, thank you."

"Anyway, when's the transformation?"

"Tonight."

"WHAT?! ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah, it's rather awful, actually. But I'll survive. At least you all will be with me all day."

"Well, I don't think that's good enough."

"Siri, you can't come. We've discussed this. You could get—"

"—get hurt, I know. But still!"

"There's nothing that can be done, so let's just focus on the positive, eh? It's the weekend."

"Right-o, ol' chum! Well, when you're ready, come down to the Common Room, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you Siri."

"Anything for you, mate."

Sirius kissed Remus's forehead, then ran down to the Common Room.

_What did I do to deserve him?

* * *

_

Remus got up and showered, and once he got dressed, he walked down into the Common Room.

The ceiling was covered in red and yellow crepe paper, and balloons of every color of the rainbow. The walls were plastered with flashing Birthday banners, giant pictures of the Marauders as young as eleven, and even the portraits were darned with birthday hats. All of the chairs were piled high with gifts, and the table held a savory array of cakes and pies, supposedly swiped from the kitchens. The Marauders started singing "Happy Birthday to You" as Remus descended the stairs, with various levels of talent. Not many people knew this, but James was actually a very gifted singer, but it was Sirius's booming voice which dominated the tune.

"Happy birthday, Remus!"

"Yeah, way to go, Remmy!"

"Congrats, Rem!"

"Thanks guys. Wow! How in Merlin's name did you do all of this?"

"With wands."

"O, bugger, James. Seriously, how'd you manage to do this? It looks incredible!"

"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies, Lupin."

"Fine ,fine, DON'T tell me how you did it!"

"Come on, I'm starving!"

"Peter, you're always starving."

"I know, Sirius. But this food looks so good!"

"I agree with Peter, let's eat."

"As you wish, Master Lupin."

"Your request is our demand."

"Sirius, James?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to talk in that creepy butler accent all day?"

"Why, yes sir."

"Of course, sir!"

"Alright, weirdoes. Let's eat."

They feasted on Cockroach Clusters, Pumpkin Pasties, Treacle Tart, and chocolate cake, and then Remus opened his gifts.

He got:

- 22 books (of various genres)

- A sneakoscope

- A Chorley Cannons autographed poster

- 3 jumpers (red, green, and purple)

- And a mirror.

This mirror wasn't any ordinary mirror. Each one of the Marauders had one, and all you had to do as say the name of the person you wanted to talk to, and they would appear in the glass.

"Had to go all the way to Burgin and Burke's for that one, mate. Creepy place."

"James is right. I had to dress up like Pukius Malloy to get it."

"But Sirius did a strapping job, didn't he, Peter?"

"Yeah. But Sirius has always been good at lying."

"By lying, you mean acting, don't you, Pete?"

Sirius shot a menacing look at Peter.

"Y—yes, of course."

"Point being, don't lose it, mate. I'll never get through detention if you do."

"I won't, Sirius. Promise."

"Splendid. Right, then, Master Lupin, what sort of tomfoolery shall we get up to today?"

* * *

:skip to the night: 

"Bye, Rem! See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but if I'm asleep, just come back later. Madame Pomfrey will tell me if you were here. I have to go get the Wolfs bane Potion from her right now, in fact."

"Right. I'm so sorry, Rem."

"You say that every time, James."

"Yeah, but we really wish we could be there with you."

"I know you do, Siri—"

"We know we can't, Remus. Just wish we could, is all."

"Well, thanks, Peter. I'll see you later then."

"Watcher."

And, with that, Remus walked, alone, towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Ready, guys?" 

"Yeah, Operation: Werewolf is in progression."

James ran up to the Gryffindor Tower and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. All of them could just barely fit, and Sirius had to crouch down to fit inside, but it would work for their purposes.

Then, when they had all run down to the Whomping Willow, Peter changed into a rat and stepped on the knob under its trunk which lead to a secret passageway to the Shrieking Shack. James and Sirius transformed respectively into a stag and a dog, and all three of them ran down the passage to await Remus.

When Remus walked through the door, he saw James, Sirius, and Peter sitting against the wall of the shack.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

"Relax, Rem. Surprise!"

And, with that, all three of them transformed right before Remus's eyes.

"What the hell?"

The dog changed back into Sirius.

"Well, it's a long and funny story, actually. We had been trying to find a way to come to transformations since the second year, but we couldn't figure it out. Then, James had an epiphany. In order to come to your TRANSFORMations, we'd have to TRANSFORM ourselves. I don't think any of us have ever researched so hard, Rem, but James finally found a way to become Animagi. Unregistered, of course, but hey, what's the fun in a completely legal solution? We have a codename system worked out and everything. You're Mssr. Moony, James is Mssr. Prongs, 'cuz of the horns, and Peter is Wormtail, 'cuz, well, I don't actually remember why, but there was a reason. And I'm Mssr. Padfoot, at your service."

"You guys did all of that for me?"

"No, we did it for Snivellus Snape. We do love him so."

"Nah, we're just messing with you—Moony."

"Thanks—Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail."

"O, and there's something else that we threw in on the side. Prongs?"

James opened up an old piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then, out of nowhere, scarlet ink blossomed across the page, forming letters and a picture resembling a map.

"This is the Marauder's Map. We enchanted it to make a moving map of Hogwarts. Those blobs? They're people moving around inside the castle walls. This way, we can be sure that we can get out here to be with you without getting caught."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive spellwork! How come none of you are good in Charms class?"

"Oh, well, Lily helped a little bit."

"Ah, I see."

"Oh! And when you want to close it: Mischief Managed."

All of the ink was swept away, and the map went back to a bit of parchment.

"Otherwise anyone could read it, you know?"

"Wow, thanks mates! I can't even tell you what this means to me."

"No problem, Rem. We love you."

They all gathered around Remus in a group hug, but then his eyes started to become yellow.

"Quick! Transform!"

And, as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, they played and talked until morning.

_Best fucking birthday ever.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so I know that a) it took me forever to update and b) it wasn't that amazing, but it wasn't too horrible, was it? R&R!

Also, if you haven't been to my profile yet, check it out! It's pretty fly, and has information on the SAVE THE CYBERBUNNIES campaign.

Cheers!


End file.
